priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right/Celebrity Guests
Occasionally a celebrity guest will drop in and pay a special visit to The Price is Right whether they're there to promote something, present a special showcase, appear as a special guest model, or playing for charity ("Celebrity Week" 2012, 2013). Some celebrities, then as unknowns, even appeared as a contestant on the show. Celebrities appeared occasionally during the Bob Barker era but once Drew Carey took over as host, Celebrity guests began appearing more frequent. Celebrities are listed alphabetically by last name. A Buzz Aldrin (Famed Astronaut, 2nd to walk on the Moon) * November 17, 2009 (showcase cameo presenting 40th Anniversary of the moon landing) Thea Andrews (TV Journalist: The Insider) * December 16, 2013 (alongside Insider co-host Kevin Frazier as guest model) B Tyra Banks (Supermodel/TV Host/Head judge on America's Next Top Model) * February 17, 2006 (appeared as guest model during segments 2 & 3) Charles Barkley (retired NBA player: Phoenix Suns, Philadelphia 76ers, Houston Rockets) * February 21, 2013 ("Celebrity Week", played for the Mustard Seed School in Sacramento) Summer Bartholomew (Miss USA 1975, Hostess: $ale of the Century from 1984-1989) * March 19, 1976 (sat in studio audience as Bob Barker chats with her during Act 3) Peter Bergman (actor: The Young and The Restless) * December 1, 1992 (showcase cameo alongside with co-star Melody Thomas Scott) * June 25, 2010 (showcase cameo with Patrick Duffy to promote the Daytime Emmy Awards) Wayne Brady (singer/TV Host: CBS' Let's Make a Deal) * December 21, 2009 (presented a Let's Make a Deal themed showcase) Tracey E. Bregman (actress: The Young and The Restless) * June 16, 2011 (showcase cameo with co-star Christian LeBlanc, promoting the Daytime Emmys) Samantha Brown (TV Host: Great Vacation Homes, Girl Meets Hawaii) * April 9, 2010 (showcase cameo as she presented a trip-centric showcase) Cheryl Burke (professional dancer: Dancing With the Stars) * March 24, 2014 (appeared as guest model and was Drew Carey's dance partner on DTWS) Carol Burnett (Actress/Comedienne: The Carol Burnett Show, Mama's Family) * May 26, 1992 (appeared during Act 6 & last show with green turntable carpeting) C Julie Chen (TV Host: CBS' Big Brother, The Talk) * April 6, 2011 (showcase cameo alongside then-''Talk'' co-host Holly Robinson-Peete) * May 9, 2013 (alongside Talk co-Host Sheryl Underwood as guest models) Scott Clifton (actor: The Bold and The Beautiful) * March 15, 2011 (appeared during Act 2, offered winner a walk-on role & tour on "B&B") Ray Combs (Comedian/Host: Family Feud from 1988-1993) * June 28, 1988 (appeared during Act 1 to promote Family Feud, seen with Dian & Janice) * June 3, 1992 (appeared as guest model in Act 6, promoted The New Family Feud Challenge) Bert Convy (Host: Tattletales, Super Password, Win Lose or Draw) * March 8, 1974 (appeared during Act 1 to promote Tattletales, was spotted with Anitra) * October 27, 1975 (appeared during Act 1 to congratulate Bob & the show on hour-long move) * June 3, 1982 (appeared during Act 3 to promote Tattletales, spotted with Dian) Cat Cora (celebrity chef) * November 19, 2012 (showcase cameo, presenting a Celebrity Chef-themed showcase) D Chris Daughtry (lead vocalist: Daughtry/season 5 contestant on American Idol) * January 5, 2012 ("Celebrity Week", played for the Alzheimer's Association) Paula Deen (celebrity chef) * January 31, 2011 (appeared during Act 3, again in showcase round, presenting 2 showcases) Dayna Devon (TV Journalist: Extra) * February 18, 2004 (appeared as guest model during Acts 1 and 2) Snoop Dogg (rapper/producer) * January 2, 2012 ("Celebrity Week", played for the Snoop Youth Football League) Celine Dion (singer) * December 13, 2003 (pre-recorded footage singing "Happy Birthday" to Bob Barker) Patrick Duffy (actor/producer: The Bold and The Beautiful, Step by Step) * June 25, 2010 (showcase cameo with Peter Bergman to promote the Daytime Emmy Awards) E Bob Eubanks (Host: The Newlywed Game, Card Sharks) * January 3, 1986 (appeared during Act 2 to promote Card Sharks) F Craig Ferguson (TV Host: The Late, Late Show with Craig Ferguson) * May 14, 2012 (showcase cameo, presented a showcase with tickets to Late, Late Show) * April 1, 2014 (hosted the show while Drew Carey hosted The Late, Late Show) Guy Fieri (celebrity chef) * November 24, 2010 (showcase cameo, presenting 2 celebrity chef-themed showcases) Kevin Frazier (TV Journalist: The Insider) * December 16, 2013 (alongside Insider co-host Thea Andrews as guest model) G Adam Gregory (actor: The Bold and The Beautiful) * June 20, 2011 (appeared alongside Amber during Act 1, modeling Wedding attire) Daniel Goddard (actor: The Young and The Restless) * June 1, 2009 (appeared during Act 2 with Joshua Morrow & presents a showcase on romance) * December 12, 2011 (beginning a string of long running appearances as male model) * December 20, 2011 * January 25, 2012 * February 1, 2012 * February 14, 2012 * March 8, 2012 * April 3, 2012 * April 10, 2012 * May 1-3, 2012 * May 21, 2012 * June 4-6, 2012 * September 27, 2012 (w/ co-stars Joshua Morrow, Melody Thomas Scott, & Christel Khalil) * November 1-2, 2012 * March 28, 2013 * April 16, 2013 * June 13, 2013 * June 17, 2013 * October 22-23, 2013 * November 14, 2013 * November 22, 2013 ("Dream Car Week") * December 26, 2013 * April 16, 2014 * May 9, 2014 * May 14, 2014 * June 6, 2014 * June 13, 2014 Kathy Griffin (comedienne) * January 24, 2014 (appeared as guest model and presented a Grammy-themed showcase) H AJ Hammer (TV Host: HLN's Showbiz Tonight) * January 15, 2014 (appeared as guest model and presented a showcase) Neil Patrick Harris (actor: How I Met your Mother, Doogie Howser M.D) * January 4, 2012 ("Celebrity Week", played for the Noreen Fraser Foundation) Florence Henderson (actress/producer: The Brady Bunch) * May 11, 2012 (Mother's Day episode: appeared in Act 3 & presented Mother's Day showcase) J Ashley Jones (actress: The Bold and The Beautiful) * November 19, 2008 (showcase cameo offered contestant a walk-on role on "B&B") * June 19, 2009 (appeared with co-star Jack Wagner during Act 2, modeling Wedding attire) Jenny Jones (comedienne/ex-Talk Show Host: The Jenny Jones Show from 1991-2003) * Sometime in 1979 (appeared as a contestant and won her showcase which included a Car) K Carrie Keagan (TV Host/actress/producer) * October 14-18, 2013 (appeared as guest model during "Big Money Week") * November 25, 2013 (appeared as guest model) Christel Khalil (actress: The Young and The Restless) * September 27, 2012 (appeared as part of celebration of "Y&R's" 10,000th show) Hunter King (actress: The Young and the Restless) * November 13-14, 2013 (appeared as guest model) * November 18, 2013 (guest model during "Dream Car Week") * November 20, 2013 (guest model during "Dream Car Week") Kathy Kinney (actress: The Drew Carey Show, Drew Carey's Improv-a-Ganza) * April 1, 2009 (as her Drew Carey Show character Mimi Bobeck, guest model) * April 1, 2010 (as her Drew Carey Show character Mimi Bobeck, executive producer) Heidi Klum (Supermodel/TV Host/Fashion Designer) * January 6, 2012 ("Celebrity Week", played for Unicef) L Drew & Nick Lachey (singers: 98 Degrees) * February 18, 2013 ("Celebrity Week", played for Camp Joy) Nene Leakes (actress/Reality TV Star: The Real Housewives of Atlanta, Glee) * February 19, 2013 ("Celebrity Week", played for Saving our Daughters) Christian LeBlanc (actor: The Young and The Restless) * June 16, 2011 (showcase cameo with co-star Tracey E. Bregman, promoting the Daytime Emmys) Demi Lovato (singer/ex-judge on X Factor) * February 22, 2013 ("Celebrity Week", played for Feed the Children) M Jenny McCarthy (actress/ex-panelist on The View) * January 3, 2012 ("Celebrity Week", played for the Generation Rescue) Brandon McMillian (animal expert/trainer on CBS' Lucky Dog) * December 10, 2013 (guest model during "Pet Adoption Week") Joshua Morrow (actor, The Young and The Restless) * June 1, 2009 (appeared during Act 2 with Daniel Goddard & presents a showcase on romance) * November 5-6, 2013 (appeared as guest model) Karla Mosley (actress: The Bold and The Beautiful) * October 2-4, 2013 (appeared as guest model) * October 21, 2013 (guest model) * November 26, 2013 (guest model) * December 18, 2013 (guest model) N Wayne Newton (singer) * November 26, 2007 (appeared during Act 4, presenting a Trip for two to Las Vegas) O Melissa Ordway (actress: The Young and The Restless) * October 24-25, 2013 (appeared as guest model, Oct. 25: "Salute to Teachers" episode) * October 28-November 4, 2013 (appeared as guest model) * November 19 & 21, 2013 (guest model during "Dream Car Week") * December 9, 2013 (guest model during "Pet Adoption Week") * December 17, 2013 (guest model) * January 13, 2014 (guest model) * April 4, 2014 (guest model) * June 6, 2014 ("Socially Awesome Week", presenting a showcase about her favorite things) * July 2, 2014 (guest model) Sharon Osbourne (TV Host: CBS' The Talk) * February 20, 2013 ("Celebrity Week", played for the Sharon Osbourne Colon Cancer Program) Category:People